his master, set free
by moo0czek
Summary: sebaciel one shot
**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SOOOO IT MIGHT NOT BE THE BEST THING EVER XD and it's probably really occ XD**

 **WARNINGS: YOAI**

 **PEARINGS: SEBACIEL**

 **RATED T FOR BOY X BOY and swears :)**

 **SO LETS BEGIN**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXX**

For the past two years Ciel has been refusing Sebastian a cat. One morning Ciel was in bed thinking whether or not to buy Sebastian a kitten, after all it was only small and he would keep it in his room. Ciel sighed he was tired and in a bad mood ( more then usual ) just moments ago Sebastian walked into his room and handed him a cup of Earl Grey.

Sebastian looked up from the plate he was setting down to look up at Ciel. Sebastian loved looking at Ciel, his beautiful blue eye and smooth porcelain like skin , his soft pink lips Sebastian wished he could have them he wanted them more then anything in the world but he didn't know how Ciel felt about him. Sometimes he wished he could read minds just to know what exactly Ciel felt for him. did he hate him? did he like him? Did he think of him as anything else then a sadistic bastard who teased him about everything? of course Sebastian couldn't deny that was a good description of him but that was only half of the truth. Didn't Ciel ever notice that he did care about him, that he looked out for him? He sighed quietly but it was enough to catch Ciel's attention.

Sebastian are you ok? your not sick are you? you don't usually space out like that.

I'm fine bocchan, but why? do you care about me?

Ciel sighed Sebastian always teased him. He can't say he completely hates it but I guess it depends what he says and when. Sebastian moved closer to Ciel, he was only centimetres away from his face now. Ciel tried to control his breathing Sebastian was so close his nose almost touched Ciel's. Ciel liked the close proximity but he would never let Sebastian know that, his pride wouldn't allow that. If he was being 100% honest with himself he didn't know what to feel about his butler. On one hand there was the fact that he liked being in his presence or teasing him but then there was something else, something that he couldn't explain, something he wanted more of, something he knew was wrong but wanted it nether the less.

This time it was Sebastian's turn to brake through to Ciel's thoughts. Sir? are you ok? Ciel just blinked at him. Sebastian decided to take drastic measures. CIEL? he leaned forward a bit more so he was so close to Ciel he could hear his breath. when he decided that that the young lord has completely spaced out he slowly leaned down and softly brushed lips with him. Before he got time to move back a loud smack could be heard. Sebastian only noticed what happened when his left check started stinging.

Young master are you ok? What was that for?

Ciel looked up with flushed checks and a slight snarl. WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS! I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU! YOU BITCH WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS TO ME I..I... I C-CAN'T TAKE I-IT ANY MORE SEB-SE-SEBASTIAN!

what do you mean young mast-

SHUT UP YOU KNOW EXACLY WHAT I MEAN! TELL ME WHY YOU DO THIS! THIS... THIS .. THIS IS .. it hurts...

Ciel, what do you mean? what did I do? please tell me so I can fix it.

Ciel through off the covers and jumped out of bed, he ran up to his butler and pulled his tie with as much force he could manage. YOU BASTARD ITS.. ITS ALREADY BEEN DONE YOU CAN'T FIX IT NOW! ITS ALL OVER!

what do you mean young master?

THIS! Ciel pulled Sebastian's tie again and crashed his lips with Sebastian's. The butler was shocked at first but after a moment of hesitation started kissing him back. Sebastian pulled back a bit and smiled at Ciel. It wasn't a grin or a fake smile he used when speaking to.. well anyone. it was the sweet, gentle, caring smile that Sebastian only gave Ciel when he wasn't looking.

Everyone says that demons can't fell love or happiness, what do they know! Sebastian was happy and if it wasn't possibly then he felt the closes thing to it.

Sebastian? Ciel looked up a cute blush covering his face he looked at Sebastian and smiled. Can demons feel?

Of course my lord. I feel pain, hunger, lust...

What about love? can demons feel love or friendship Sebastian?

Sebastian frowned. of course they can but its harder for us then it is for humans. Humans are such gullible creatures. Ciel took of his eye pach and the eye holding the contract seal started glowing a bright ,illuminating purple as he gave the order. Sebastian! this is an order! tell me what you feel for me! Sebastian put a hand on his heart and went onto his knee to face ciel. Yes, my lord.

Ciel sat down on his bed and mentioned for Sebastian to sit down next to him. He did but what he didn't expect was for Ciel to lean on his shoulder but it felt nice never the less. They sat there in silence for sometime until Ciel put his arms around Sebastian and whispered. Please tell me. please.

Sebastian untangled himself from Ciel's ''hug'' and shifted so Ciel could put his head on his chest. Ciel leaned oh him listening to his heart beat with curiosity. He was about to ask if it was a real heart beat and not just an illusion but just then Sebastian let out a sigh. Ciel you wanted to know how I fell about you so here you go... I.. your.. Before he could say anything he saw the sad look in Ciel's eyes. He tilted his chin up and kissed him and hell did he like the reaction he got. Ciel's eyes widened but soon after he pushed up against Sebastian's chest and kissed him back. He let out a small grown. shocked at himself Ciel pulled back to see a very amused Sebastian. What was that? It's ok young master. Sebastian smiled again as Ciel blushed madly.

Sebastian what if someone finds out? not only is it illegal but my family name will be scared forever. Sebastian smiled. Don't worry bocchan this is like a game and any game becomes boring when it lacks thrills. Ciel smiled. Your right Sebastian and even if the servants find out they have enough respect for you to keep it a secret.

Ciel sighed and looked up at Sebastian who was still holding him. He leaned into Sebastian's chest and whispered. I love you, you cat obsessed morron. he smiled. It was the first time in 3 years that he felt truly happy about something and he was glad that it was Sebastian.


End file.
